<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【长公主×太子】闲谈昨夜云（下） by jujube419</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448818">【长公主×太子】闲谈昨夜云（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujube419/pseuds/jujube419'>jujube419</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Qingyunian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujube419/pseuds/jujube419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>长公主/太子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【长公主×太子】闲谈昨夜云（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【长公主×范闲】闲谈昨夜云（下）<br/>
文/白象酒枣<br/>
 <br/>
小范大人不相信这对山丘、玉兔、果实的主人仍然在昏睡着，眼前丰伟的成果显示了他不俗的手法，以及.....手下此人的情动。<br/>
范闲感觉他的双手所接触过的那片肌肤的温度骤然升了起来，从原来的“冰肌玉骨”变成了“温香软玉”，甚至，还有向着滚烫烈火发展的趋势。<br/>
情动的人又何尝仅仅是榻上的人，范闲感觉自己的手也渐渐灼热了起来。无从分晓究竟是自己将热传给了长公主还是长公主将热传给了自己，他只知道，在这个还未过去的冬季、在这座清冷空旷的广信宫、在这处只有他们两个炽热欲燃的人的所在，只有他们两个齐心协力才能降下温来。这只是互帮互助罢了，互帮互助罢了。<br/>
长公主是一个何其有机心的女子，范闲不相信她会像鱼肉般任自己蹂躏摆弄。但是长公主的假寐、纵容自己在她身上使出了一套四顾剑按摩手法，倒像是她也有那方面的意思。范闲仍然是不太敢冒险，毕竟他现在面对的，是他来到这个世界上所遇到的最危险的女人、最可怕的敌人。<br/>
他决定试探试探。<br/>
范闲将自己的手从那对熟透了待人采撷的果实上移开，缓缓往下游走，他的手就像流动的云、飘散的雾，轻柔柔地、又挟带着一丝试探、一分挑逗，从小腹往下，停在了那被纱裙藏住的娇处。范闲没有急着让这处被长公主藏着的小花园呈现在自己眼前，而是不急不躁，在覆盖的衣料上开始打转，他一边按摩一边将此处灌注了更多的真气，这次的真气不像之前的那样柔和温暖，而是霸道而又炽烈。虽然隔着衣服，这小花园也被这股真气刺激得不小，渐渐流出了潺潺溪流来抵御这真气带来的燥热。但是这溪流怎么敌得过小范大人精纯的霸道真气，一会儿便缴械投降。小花园只能分泌出更多的液体来抵抗，于是，花园中发起了洪水，洪水包裹住花园中心那最珍贵的蜜果，不断上漫，渐渐打湿了花园中那些的草木，整个小花园，便在这洪水和真气的斗法中摇摇晃晃。<br/>
隔着一层衣服，范闲并不能看见花园中那斗法的美妙场景。但是他能看出花园主人身体不易察觉的颤动，以及那层衣料上的....洇湿的痕迹。<br/>
范闲在赌，他赌长公主受不了，他赌自己按摩中所做的那些刻意催情的小动作所起到的作用。<br/>
啪嗒。<br/>
范闲的额上滴下来一滴汗水，恰好滴在了长公主下身衣料那块洇湿的痕迹上。<br/>
啪嗒。<br/>
长公主的额头上也流下一滴汗水，汗水划过细腻的脸颊和脖颈，没入床榻之中，仿佛坠入了无边的海洋。<br/>
时间一秒一秒度过，就在范闲以为自己赌错准备收回手的那一刻，一只纤细的手按住了他刚刚抬起的手。<br/>
“别停，继续按。我这处也有些难受，你一并好好按了吧。”长公主的声音中带着喘息，她的脸上带着潮红，但并不是因为害羞而生出的红，而是因为欲望而生出的红。那双平素里含羞带怯、故作柔弱的眼眸中充满了情欲，任谁看一眼都会忍不住匍匐下来让这双眼眸的主人舒爽。<br/>
“可是，殿下，您出汗了，衣服贴在身上，一来穿着不舒服，二来这按摩的效果也会大打折扣。”小范大人挑起嘴角，那双同样带着春情、任女子见了也会自愧弗如的眼睛定定地看着眼前之人。<br/>
“既然如此，那便脱了吧。”长公主慵懒地深了伸腰，将手伸到了腰带处，素手轻轻一勾，那件留仙裙便被解开了，长公主耸了耸肩，将衣物彻底从肩上抖落，便见得那莹润的玉肩。玉肩的主人浑不在意，低头看了下身上仅存的抹胸和白色亵裤，抬头对着眼前已然沉溺于这大好春光的年轻人说道：“我乏了，剩下的，就由你来吧。”<br/>
愣住的范闲闻言，身体先于思维一步做出了反应。他将手伸到了长公主的背后，将那半透的抹胸解了开来，艳红色的红果急不可耐地弹了出来，由于范闲正以拥抱的姿势解抹胸，他的脸正对着长公主的酥胸，于是那对红果和红果之下的白兔便弹到了范闲的脸上，范闲几乎是不加思考地便将眼前的果子含进了嘴里。<br/>
终于吃到了肖想已久的果子，范闲骨子里那股阴狠和暴戾被激发了出来，他毫不犹豫地将长公主向后一推，便翻身上了床榻。<br/>
他直接撕开了长公主的亵裤。在撕的时候他混入了霸道真气，是以那白色的亵裤便被撕成了一片片，就像他平日里销毁的密信那般。<br/>
雪花似的布片飘落，有几片刚好落在了那刚刚重见天日的小花园之上。范闲很是不高兴，他分开了长公主修长的双腿，挤进了中间。他低头端详着这方被他伺候了好久的小花园，伸手将那片布片拿开，那布片被拿起的时候，上面沾着的液体拉出了一道长长的银丝。<br/>
“小范大人可真是不公，病人已经都脱了，可医生却还是穿的好好呢，像个，衣冠禽兽。”不着寸缕的长公主没有任何的羞怯反应，一边捂住嘴笑着，一边责怪范闲的不公平。随着她笑的动作，她胸前的红果也摇曳了起来。<br/>
范闲像是根本没听到长公主的话，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着那刚被他解救出来的小花园。<br/>
就像是一只刚从海里打捞出来的珠蚌，这方密处还未能适应直接的光线，湿漉漉的蚌壳微微翕张，时而吞吐出一些液体，蚌壳中心藏着的，则是无数人梦寐以求的，最为珍贵的珍珠。<br/>
范闲将手指伸了进去，那惯会按摩的手指此刻如同一条蛇般狡黠而贪婪，范闲在蚌壳里搅动着，手指抽出时带出了无限春潮。<br/>
“嗯...啊...”长公主享受地闭上了眼睛，她的脖子微微后仰，发出了美妙的呻吟声。她将腿夹得紧了些，阻止范闲的手指触碰到她那最为珍贵敏感的花核。<br/>
范闲的手指被紧致的内壁吸吮到难以动弹行进，不满地抬头看那含笑的女子。<br/>
“我方才已经说了，范大夫这样不公平，不能只让病人脱衣服。”<br/>
范闲闻言只能将手指从花穴里抽了出来，也不顾抽出时手上沾了多少蜜液，很快地双手并用将自己衣服脱了下来扔到床下。<br/>
范闲此刻脸色阴沉，他看着身下仍然巧笑倩兮的女子，有些生气，明明先情动的是她、先忍不住要脱衣服的也是她，为何现在倒像是她不紧不慢，自己火急火燎把持不住了呢？苦笑一声，范闲决定跟从身体和内心最忠诚的想法，先做到这个妖精这个仙子求饶再说别的。<br/>
范闲将身体挤进了长公主的两腿间，他的雄伟处也离那方花园越来越近，终于，滚烫的阳具抵在了花穴口，不停地碾磨着，似进非进。范闲本想折磨长公主一会儿，但一想到自己的手指在这里面那被吮吸的美妙滋味，便再也忍不住直挺挺以劈山开海之势进去。<br/>
“啊....”<br/>
身上的人和身下的人不约而同地发出了满足的呻吟。<br/>
两个滚烫的人终于合二为一。<br/>
范闲用身下的物事感受着长公主体内的温度、湿度，像是最精良的探测仪器，连内壁上的褶皱和纹路都探索地清清楚楚。<br/>
这般紧，这便是婉儿出来的地方，这便是太子待过的地方。<br/>
范闲思及此，身下之物竟然又粗涨了几分。<br/>
我还真是变态，没想到前世看过的那些乱七八糟的小说里的情节，竟然发生在了自己身上。而且，自己还是如此兴奋。<br/>
罢了罢了，春宵一刻值千金，今日，就让我先尽兴吧。<br/>
范闲抛开了脑中乱七八糟的想法，将注意力全部放在了身下之人的娇躯上，他挺动腰部，开始大力抽送顶撞起来。长公主就像是一架琴，被他顶撞地发出了一串好听的吟哦。修长的双腿也缠绕到了范闲的腰部，迎合着范闲的动作，洪水满溢，淹没了范闲和长公主的结合处。广信宫深处，肉体碰撞的声音、女子吟哦的声音、男子喘息的声音交汇在一起，成了一曲最为诱人的歌。<br/>
范闲有一种预感，今日之战役，必然是一场恶战，也不知道是他吃了长公主，还是长公主吃了他。<br/>
这场战役，还很长。<br/>
这场战役，是最原始的近身肉搏，与燕小乙的神箭之流的冷兵器无关，与老娘留下的巴雷特之类的热兵器也无关。<br/>
庆历不知哪一年的冬天，春意未至，春情已经先入广信宫。<br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>